


The Family

by jadesshadow01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Multi, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesshadow01/pseuds/jadesshadow01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel is an orphan that was taken in by a family that has loved and cared for her. What happens when that family falls apart? When secrets and lies become more than just the family value?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this book as a way to put together my own little dysfunctional friends as a family. It had been years since I touched the book and finally wanted to actually do something with it. Please enjoy the book, and some of the craziness that will come with it.

Prologue

 

The building was a ranch style home surrounded by fields of unmowed grass that came up to my knees. It was a nice looking home, better than the home that I had come from. There was no stench of decay, nor was there the echoes of pot that lingered on the walls.

A man stood outside the home, a smile lingering on his face as the social worker guided my unwilling feet toward him. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to go to the new home. At least, I knew that. I’m just tired of the constant moving, the aches and pains from the not-so-happy families. The bruises from my last family still lingered on the back of my thighs.

“Mr. Williams, thank you for your generosity. I know this is a big undertaking, especially since you’ve already taken in seven other of our trouble children,” The social worker’s hand on my shoulder tightened for a moment, reminding me to keep my mouth closed. Yeah, that’s what every family says about me. A trouble child who disrupts the family enviroment so they can’t keep me, even though there’s no food in the house, or I’m just there, not really apart of the family. I attempted not to roll my eyes at the comment. The man smiled and nodded his head as she kept talking to him, telling him what I was like, why he should keep me for however long he could stand me, the normal things.

“What’s your name?” The man asked gruffly, shaking me out of the stupor I was in listening to the social worker rattle on. I looked over to the social worker’s shocked face as the man ignored her and stared at me with a smile on his face.

“Melanie,” I snapped, cringing at my automatic reaction. The man smiled, looking at the social worker with an eyebrow raised.

“I apologize, Mr. Williams-”

“The names Michael, Mel. Welcome to my home,” He stated gruffly, looking back at me before holding out his hand to me. I stared at the hand for a moment before looking at him.

“What am I supposed to do with that?” I asked, looking at his hand like it was about to head out and eat me.

“You can take it and I can show you the last home you’ll be in until you can’t take us anymore, or you can not take my hand and go find a new home with,” He stated, his hand still out for me to take. I looked over to my shocked social worker, her hand on her hip and lips pursed at the man in front of her.

I took his hand. 

I took his hand and held it until his dying breath six years later.


End file.
